


[Podfic of] The Weight of Her Own Legend

by exmanhater



Category: Damar Series - Robin McKinley
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: "Gonturan is far older than I am, you know; she was given to me with the weight of her own years and legend already upon her. I never knew all she might lead her bearer into -- and as it was, I learned more than enough."The Blue Sword





	[Podfic of] The Weight of Her Own Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Weight of Her Own Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049311) by [inthebackoftheimpala (UnsungFury)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsungFury/pseuds/inthebackoftheimpala). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2NDn5XP) [3.7 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 08:02 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
